The present invention relates to managing data, information or the like and more particularly to a method and system for data quality management.
Easy access to accurate, reliable data can be critical in decision making and the operation of a business. Data may be collected to analyze and evaluate trends to provide better or improved products and services to customers both within an organization and external to an organization. Data may also be collected to detect problems and to permit analysis for developing plans to improve operations and for other purposes. Automated and standardized data quality metrics, collection, management and presentation can significantly improve the accuracy and reliability of the data in making business decisions and operating a business.